just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:UsernamehereCustoms
Nice new profile pic I like your new profile pic, only suggestion is to make it a bit less "washed out" [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 00:17, April 6, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks, but I'm not really sure what you mean by "Washed out." User:UsernamehereCustoms ::I think he might have meant that the light blue and yellow can seem faded (as in faded due to extensive exposure to sunlight) to someone who doesn't know that you wanted those exact tones. GMRE (talk) 15:45, April 6, 2017 (UTC) :::Actually, they both represent something. So yes, I did want those exact tones. You're right in saying that they look quite pale, but it doesn't really matter. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 15:40, April 7, 2017 (UTC) . Bureau of Mobility Innovation [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:36, June 17, 2017 (UTC) :I see. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 23:17, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Lumeri Military I am having trouble thinking of APCs/tanks for lumeri, could you give me some assistance for a Scandinavian/Eastern European nation? Pure Competizione (talk) 23:02, June 24, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry for missing this for a couple of days. I've got a couple of ideas if you want to hear them, but maybe it would be a good idea to take this into a Steam chat, if you have a Steam account. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 17:01, June 27, 2017 (UTC) :Ok, but don't exactly know how to use steam chat. Probably adding a BTR80 for factions. Pure Competizione (talk) 04:10, June 29, 2017 (UTC) ::It's very simple. I can open the Steam chat by sending you a message, and you can click it. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 15:25, June 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Ok, my username is Purecompetizione, though it may come up as Redstuds3 (my old name) no spaces. Pure Competizione (talk) 07:14, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Something you may want to look at This [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:27, July 17, 2017 (UTC) :I was just there. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 23:29, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Your opinion is required Link here [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:31, August 1, 2017 (UTC) I weighed in with my own opinion. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 15:42, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Types of appearance One "standard heading" in your vehicle articles is "visual appearance". What is this haw does it differ from other types of appearance? Also, what are the other types of appearance? GMRE (talk) 15:25, August 25, 2017 (UTC) :What the vehicle actually looks like relative to its real-life counterpart. How it appears visually in the game, perhaps. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 22:12, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Invite to Discord. Hello, Username! I'm inviting you to our discord! Me, FloatingZygarde, Xenomorph, Anonymous, and Keryev have joined so far. While GMRE and Ironclaws are undecided. To join our discord, click this link: https://discord.gg/UgBA4D5 :I don't actually have a Discord account but I'll consider it. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 14:08, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Another fun fact for you It makes no difference what Russia called itself back then. The whole "Soviet Union" was always an area conquered and occupied by Russia. Russia was still an empire. They just at one point had a revolution and for ideological reasons wanted to use different words for things. GMRE (talk) 16:46, December 30, 2017 (UTC) :I see.--UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 00:01, December 31, 2017 (UTC) Latest new article Urga Hrom Rescue. What's your take on it? Respond at article comments, if you can think of anything. GMRE (talk) 00:13, January 1, 2018 (UTC)